


The Shortest Kidnapping Of Them All

by MusicPlotter



Series: Whumptober 2019 [27]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Irondad, No.27 Ransom, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPlotter/pseuds/MusicPlotter
Summary: Peter is kidnapped. Again. Tony isn't the one who should be worried.





	The Shortest Kidnapping Of Them All

“You want one million dollars?”

“Yes.”

The deep voice that responded was clearly not the criminal’s real voice unless they’d managed to go through puberty six times - which, while impressive, must have sucked. Maybe that’s why they’d turned to a life of crime.

On the screen in front of him was a dark, shadowy figure; Tony was almost impressed at the level of cliche the guy had managed. Maybe Tony should be more worried, freaking out even - they had kidnapped Peter on his way to Stark tower after all. But he knew that Peter could take care of himself, they had gone through this exact situation dozens of times where, by the time Tony arrived at the scene, Peter had already found his way to the tower with the criminals left behind all webbed up. 

The best thing he could do right now was distract the criminal who hadn’t done enough research on why exactly no one had successfully kidnapped his intern before.

“Come on, I’m a literal billionaire, you can ask for more than that.”

“Uh, two million?” The deep voice sounded comical when it was confused, not scary at all.

“You sound like you’re asking permission. Have some ambition! Honestly, criminals these days, you have no sense.”

“What the fuck are you on about Stark? Give us the money or the boy dies.”

“No thanks.”

“Then he dies.”

“I’d like to see you try, creepy guy.”

Behind the dark figure was another, shorter figure slowly walking up to him. The person waved at the camera before casually punching the dark figure and watching as they crumpled to the ground.

“Hey, Mr Stark!”

“What took you so long Pete? He got round to asking me for money.”

“Sorry, I was having too much fun annoying the guys in the other room.”

“You’re okay?”

“Yep! They tried to drug me so I just pretended to pass out. I’ll start making my way back now. Do you want me to send you the location?”

“Okay, Underoos. Send me the location. I’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon Mr Stark!” Curly brown hair flopped around as Peter bounced in excitement in front of the camera.

Tony ended the call and sighed - when would they learn that Tony wasn’t the one they should be scared of?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Find me [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/musicplotter) on Tumblr!


End file.
